DMRE Episode 4: Sacrifice/Card Creators
Fourth episode! Plot A Sacrifice happens, and today, we've got this card game. Episode Credit to the Creator of Objectmon (hoodehjoe) *Arle: Ugh, what contest should it be?! *Arle: Oh, look! Elimination Time! Elimination Time *Arle: We got 6 votes... not good, not bad. Let's just see. *Arle: One vote for Gemini! Prize is a Mini Fridge! *Gemini: Whoah! *Arle: Two votes for Mappy! *Mappy: Yay! *Arle: Dynamite, I'm- *Molecule: (shows sacrifice token) *Arle: Well, looks like Molecule's time is up instead of your's! *Molecule: (gets sucked into a vacuum) Card Game *Arle: Okay, everyone! Gather up! *Random: Yeah? *Arle: It's a game called Card Creators! *Random: How do we do it? *Arle: A bracket tournament! We get a monster with two attacks; Primary attack and Secondary attack. *Arle: First one to reach the top will win immunity for there team! I'll assign players, OK? *Random: OK! *Arle: My bad, it's Objectmon. *Random VS Random Cousin *Random: Cousin, TIME TO FIGHT! (sends in a Necromancer Tank) *Random Cousin: Um, huh. (sends in CHEEZE) *Random: Necromancer Tank, use Necromancer Units! *(Cheese dies in LIKE THREE SECONDS) *Random wins! *Dynamite VS Kabloom *Dynamite: Okay, first thing's- WAIT WHAT THE HECK WHY IS THIS OBJECTMON?! *Kabloom: Why are you freakin' out? It's just a game. *Dynamite: I'VE BEEN RIPPED OFF THAT'S WAY! *Kabloom: Oh. *Dynamite: (blows up) *Kabloom... wins?! *Freezy VS Hydro *Hydro: Squeak! (sends in a Water Bottle) *Freezy: Haha... (sends in a Hockey Stick) *ONE HOUR LATER *Freezy: HOCKEY STICK, USE SWIFT HOCKEY SWING!!! *Hockey Stick used Swift Hockey Swing! *It rekt Hydro's Water Bottle! *Freezy wins! *Codey VS Stormy *Codey: Wait, how come Freezy fought Hydro? *Arle: Oops! My bad. *AFTER ALOT OF HOURS OF RE-FIGHTING... *Scratch Taco: Wow! I can't believe I'm a pro at this! *Scratch Taco VS Codey! *Scratch Taco: I earned a secondary Objectmon! That's... *''WOT IT'S A SUPER-LEGENDARY HYDRANNE '' *Codey: I got a rare Zombie Arm. *Scratch Taco: Hydranne, USE SLUMBER PARTY! *Zombie Arm has been rekt! *Random VS Kabloom *Random: OK I'm just going to use this super rare Ultra-Killer Tank! *Kabloom: (retreats) *RANDOM WINS! *Scratch Taco VS Random *Scratch Taco: Hold on... this is wrong! *Scratch Taco vs Kabloom *(has nothing to do) Sorry, I ran out of disk space and I can't upload anything. Ultra-Killer Tank is Purple, has five guns, two trap layers, one auto turret at the middle, and... I think four Necro Drone Makers. *Scratch Taco: I'm going to- *Kabloom: Hey wait a minute... this is unfair! *Kabloom: (gets a super-legendary Dracius) *Kabloom: Dracius, USE BLOODLUST. *Hydranne died! *Scratch Taco: I hate you. (Retreats) *Kabloom: My Dracius beat a Water-type when it's weak to water :D *Arle: Congrats! Your team now has immunity! And you get a token! *Kabloom: I got some kinda Box on my way to the last fight. *Arle: OH LOOK! AN EXTRA WINNER! YOU JUST GOT A HYDRANNE! Anyways, who should be eliminated?! Who should be eliminated? Gemini Spirit Stormy Scratch Taco Mappy (:D) Peanut Random Dynamite Category:DMRE